Albus at Hogwarts
by annie4eva
Summary: Albus potter, so of the famouse Harry potter, has just arrived at Hogwarts and he will be sorted.
1. Chapter 1

Albus to Hogwarts.

Albus and Rose sat with the 1st years nervously awaiting professor Mcgonagles reappearance. "what if I'm in Slytherin?" Albus asked rose nervously. "What's wrong with Slytherin? My whole family have been in Slytheran and there's nothing wrong with them!" Said a boy with white blonde hair that Albus knew to be Scorpius Malfoy. Scorpius went on, "Do you want to be friends?" he flushed a little "I mean if we're in the same house and...........um yeah" Rose looked at Albus with a 'You better say yes because it would be plain cruel not to' look on her face, she looked allot like her mother. "sure, I'd love to!" said Albus earnestly, thinking 'what could possibly be so bad about him?' Professor Mcgonagle walked in. she lead them out and they sat at the 1st year's table. Albus was opposite Scorpius who grinned and winked at him. Mcgonagle began to call names out. Albus didn't bother listening because he knew he'd be one of the last. Besides Scorpius had just passed him a note:

Al,(can I call you that?)

this is so boring!! what house do you think you'll be in? I reckon I'll be in Slytheran. I hope we're in the same house. Griffandors not too bad but my father will kill me if I'm in it, you're so lucky you've got an understanding dad. Sorry, I heard the conversation at the train station with you and your dad. You know, where you were worried about being in Slytherin. It's not bad you know.

Scorp

Albus read it then wrote back:

Scorp,

yeah you can call me Al. I guess Slytherin wouldn't be so bad, especially if we're in the same house. By the way, I noticed that you were staring at Rose a lot, do you have a crush on her or something? OH! Scorp, Mcgonagles doing the L's you'd better listen.

Al.

Scorp read it and nodded he wrote a quick note:

yes I do have a crush on Rose.

He quickly passed the note to Albus before Mcgonagle called his name. He ran up grinning at Albus as he ran. He placed the sorting hat on his head. It was there for a second before yelling "SLYTHERIN!". Albus clapped loudly. He decide then and there that he wasn't going to do what his dad had told him to. He wouldn't try to change the hat's mind. Oxworden, Maxi" was sorted then "Piksi, Rubie" and finally "Potter, Albus" Albus ran up. He sat on the stool and just managed to smile at Scorp before the hat covered his eyes. "hmmmmmmm" said a little voice in his ear that Albus knew to be the hat "like your father you are, ooooo now that's new! Thirst to be in power over your brother, ahhhh I see mm yes, only one spot for you!" the hat shouted the next thing out loud, "SLYTHERIN!!" The hat was lifted from Albus' head as the Slytherins cheered. Albus ran to sit with Scorpius. As "Raxon, Roxanne" was sorted Albus looked around. To his surprise he saw James glaring at him from the Griffandor's table. Albus tried to look sorry but James just shook his head like Al disgusted him. "Al!" Scorp hissed. Albus looked up front. Rose was on the stool. The hat appeared to be thinking. "GRIFFINDOR!!" It shouted. Scorp groaned. Rose smiled at Al as she ran to sit with the other Griffandors. James patted her on the hat and said "at least you're not a disappointment!" Albus read his lips.

"i have no chance," Scorp said. "I mean she's a Griffandor she'll like Griffandor guys like Maxi." Scorp sighed. "ask her out" Albus said "oh there, we're here now." they approached the library where they had agreed to meet Rose. The unlikely threesome met up whenever they could, they were very good friends. Scorp and al found Rose in a row full of books on legends. "Listen to this," Rose ordered, she read out: "every hundred years the ghost of The Black Wizard of Hogsmead terrorizes the castle killing all he can and taking one female student of red hair. The next appearance is scheduled for this year." she looked up. There was a dramatic pause. "You have red hair." said Scorp stating the obvious. Rose nodded. They sat in silence for a moment "do the teachers know?" asked Albus. Rose nodded "I heard them talking about it, they said that his first appearance is due for Saturday next week. Apparently he'll make five appearances before he takes a girl" they looked at each other. Finally al spoke again, "we have to do something" he said. They all nodded.

TO BE CONTINUED IN: THE BLACK WIZARD OF HOGSMEAD.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Black wizard of Hogsmead.**

Rose flicked through the book she was reading. It was called: The Permanent Fall Of He-Who-May-Now-be-Named. It's silly really, she thought, that they say they now call him by name but they just say He-Who-May-Now-Be-Named. Her Mother, Hermione Weasely, and her uncle, Harry Potter, both said Voldemort so Rose never said He-Who-May-Now-Be-Named. "Rose?" said a voice barely more than a whisper. Rose recognized it instantly. "yes Scorpius?" she asked. Scorpius Malfoy sat down in front of her. "have you found it yet?" he asked. Rose felt strangely disappointed. She didn't know why, what had she expected him to say? By "it" Scorpius was referring to The Black Wizard of Hogsmead's history. "no," Rose sighed "only that he was one of the first wizards at Hogwarts but we already knew that" Scorpius sat for a while just watching her read. Every time she looked up he was there watching her. "uh, well......erm we'd better get down for dinner" said rose awkwardly. Scorpius nodded. The two walked down stairs. Scorp had been a lot quieter lately, he had received an owl from his dad telling him that he wasn't allowed to be friends with weaslys or potters. "Scorp?" whispered Rose. He looked up at her, his eyes shocked her. There was something triumphant and something hurt in them. Rose knew why he was hurt, his dad, but the triumph? She was clueless. "are you uh.. OK?" Scorp smiled at her. "I'm.......... fine, you guys have been great and I'm so sorry for being so depressed I'll try rose, I promise" Rose smiled. She smiled even wider when she felt long smooth white fingers weave into hers. They walked into the hall for dinner.

"OK, this is it!!" Rose cried "yesyesyesyes! I found it I knew I could, okaaaaaay calming down now I'll read" she cleared her throat "the black wizard of Hogsmead also known as Rubert Dreagon lived in a small hut in Hogsmead. Rumor has it that he was bullied in school by a red haired girl-which explains the whole taking thing-called Cissiama Lontorn. No-one knows who is behind it but apparently there is a hidden message in none other than the head boys dorm!!" she looked at Scorp and Al's astonished faces triumphantly. "well" said Al in a business like manner, "I have a plan. You won't like it though Rose". Rose looked at him quizzically then turned to Scorpius who looked sick. "why?" she asked. Al took an extremely deep breath. "you have to get caught so we can follow the ghost and catch the culprit" he muttered. Rose nodded "I'll do it" they were about to discuss plans further when Mcgonagle's voice came "students to bed immediately!! IMMEDIATELY!!!" she yelled. At once everyone ran to bed. Al ran off with them. Scorpius and Rose were left in the library alone. Scorp took Roses hand ad kissed her on the cheek. Rose smiled and softly kissed him on the lips. A white thing flew passed the open door, they looked at each other in horror. "run!" hissed Scorp. Run they did. They sprinted to towards the library door and parted. Scorpius to the dungeons and Rose to Griffandor Tower. When she got there she squealed in delight over the events of that night. Particularly the ones that involved her and Scorpius, alone. Oh and she thinks she knows why Scorpius had looked triumphant now!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Students in the corridors!**

Scorpius felt invincible after that night, even 3 days after he still felt great. The ghost and stuff things had really perked him up. His friends were happier for it. Albus winked at him from across the transfigurations classroom, did he know? Nah. The pair had been separated in transfiguration because they'd transfigured a Ravenclaw into a potato in the last lesson. He'd deserved it though, the bloody idiot. They had another week until the black wizard visits again so they could chill out a bit. "class dismissed" said professor Mcgonagle. Al and Scorpius raced out and went to find Rose immediately. They found her in the (where else?) library. She smiled at them as they entered her isle. "transfiguration?" she asked. "boring" they replied at the same time. Rose tutted "you know it's-"

she was cut off by the two boys speaking in unison "your own fault, yeah we know" she smiled "I still don't get why the Ravenclaw laughing made you so angry!" Scorpius looked at Al "and she'll never find out right?" Scorpius definitely didn't want Rose to know about how he'd been talking about how hot she is in class. Rose smiled shaking her head. She started to hum a song by Minty Flow, the latest witch singer. "why on earth are you in the library though, we don't need to study the ghost guy right now!" said Al. Rose smiled flirtatiously at Scorp making his spine tingle. "let's just say, I have good memories in here!" she said slight color coming to her cheeks when scorpius winked at her. Al snorted "what do you mean? Reading 1001 great herbs to stew for dinner or being chased out of it by the ghost of Rubert Dreagon?" he sneered. Scorp still hadn't told him about the quick kiss. He didn't feel any need to, they might not even get together after all! "-no, I think 980 ways to tie your hair using quick easy to do spells was a lot more interesting so that would be the reason!" rose was saying when Scorp finally came back to earth. They all laughed even though the joke wasn't very good. "ooooo it's time for potions with professor slughorn Jr. we don' want to be late!!" cried rose frantically getting up and running off. They ran off after her neither wanting to be left alone in the library.

"tonight our dear friend is coming again! Better not go to the library hey?" said al cheerfully 3 days later. Scorp grinned. The two walked down to the great hall for dinner. They were late but they didn't care, apparently Professor Mcgonagle was giving a speech and they knew it would be to tell students to go to bed early and not wander at night and of course they knew it and didn't need to, let alone want to, hear it. They sat down at Slytherin table next to Johnny Blue who looked at them curiously. "Whar 'ave yu tu ben?" he asked, his mouth full of food. They smirked "dorm" answered Al. This satisfied Johnny and he went straight back to stuffing his mouth full of food. "yuck" whispered Scorpius as Johnny mixed his carrots potato and sweet cream together determined to get as much in as possible. Lillian Parker was doing the exact opposite. She nibbled daintily at the corner of a piece of bread then pushed her plate away from her. Scorpius shook his head 'girls' he thought

"Scorp!!" al whispered, interrupting Scorpius from his dream about quidditch. Al was standing there waiting for him at the side of his bed. "whaa?" mumbled Scorpius. Al smirked "rose wants us to come with her to watch our ghostly friend on his field trip around the castle." he replied. Scorp got up and put his slippers on. 'lets go then" he said. The pair ran out of their dorm and up the stairs out the dungeon. Rose was waiting for them. "he's over there!" she hissed pointing to a corridor to their right. It was dark and ominous, not the kind of corridor you'd want to follow a ghost down. But never mind their fears, rose was on a roll! She lead them down the corridor past the pictures of cranky old men who never shaved and to a staircase. They climbed it (occasionally falling into a stair) and up to a picture that they pushed back and into a hallway on the 3rd floor that they recognized. The ghost didn't seem to be doing anything interesting but Scorpius didn't dare tell rose that. Suddenly they heard a loud cackling "peeves!" al gasped. They looked up and saw peeves swinging from a chandelier. "ahhhh!" he laughed smirking "ahhhh "ickle firsties!! what fun!" he stopped swinging and floated in front of them "mister filchy wilchy will be veeeery interested he will!! he will!" then he took a deep breath and yelled "STUDENTS IN THE CORRIDORS!!! IN THE CORRIDORS!! 3rd FLOOR!!" Scorp gasped and ran to the picture, closely followed by Al (Rose ran off to Griffandor tower). They clambered down the stairs and sprinted past the pictures (who yelled at them for making too much noise) finally Scorp al and hopefully Rose were safely in bed. The next day they decided not to follow the ghost, just to stick to their original plan.

**This is a very long one, hope you like it!! if you have any comments (criticism welcome) let me know! Annie. **


End file.
